When providing multimedia content to a user, a client application is used within the computer, cell phone PDA, etc., of the user to communicate with a multimedia flash server in order to obtain the multimedia information that is desired. Existing multimedia distribution sites such as YouTube take stored multimedia content and convert the content into up to five different versions that are dependent upon the bandwidth available to a user and the particular device or terminal that is being utilized by the user to connect to the multimedia server. Since this connection mechanism is client-server based, the multimedia server does not adapt to available bandwidth requirements, and the client selects the version of the multimedia information that is to be transmitted from the multimedia server to the client.
In most applications, the client comprises a flash player plug-in that is located within the mobile browser or computer browser of the user. Existing LTE Radio Access Network protocols provide a variety of different manners for controlling the throughput of radio over an established connection. For example, in LTE there are approximately 28 modulation and coding levels, which each represent a specific throughput for a given physical bandwidth, which can be dynamically selected within the system responsive to different radio environments. Thus, some manner for utilizing the variety of different control mechanisms for altering and controlling the throughput of a multimedia wireless connection that is under control of a network side provider rather than being solely under the provision of a client application associated with a user, would greatly benefit network service providers in controlling the manner and quality of multimedia content provided to their users while saving capacity on the network.